PON-PON
by Zafreena
Summary: kibum yang selalu ingin melakukan this and that dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang dengan cerdik selalu bisa melarikan diri. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan makhluk munggil dari kerajaan nipopon yang karakternya bertolak belakang dengan mereka. ? PAIR : KIHYUN – SUDO. DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN – SEQUEL TRAGEDY KAOS KAKI KYUHYUN.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : kibum yang selalu ingin melakukan this and that dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang dengan cerdik selalu bisa melarikan diri. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan makhluk munggil yang karakternya bertolak belakang dengan mereka. ?

KIHYUN – SUDO.

**DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN – SEQUEL TRAGEDY KAOS KAKI KYUHYUN.**

Disclaimer : para tokoh adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan tentunya orang tua mereka, nai hanya pinjam nama saja. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya, karna apa ? karna saya yang membuatnya.

Warning : jangan di copy , ini YAOI pastinya. Banyak TYPO bergentayangan. Dan Iya ceritanya gak begitu panjang. Dan mungkin FANTASI nya gagal -,-

Pair : kibum x kyuhyun , suho x kyungsoo

**PON-PON**

Present by : **NaiHyun^^**

_Aku akan memiliki , selalu memiliki ide_

_Untuk menghindari mu,_

_Untuk kabur dari cengkraman mu,_

_ketika kau menginginkan_

_this and that_

_20.12.14 ~ 1.55pm _

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun mondar mandir di balkon apartment milik kekasihnya, kibum. Ke kanan ke kiri, Lalu berbalik lagi ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan sekarang. Sangking fokusnya pada fikiranya sendiri Bahkan saat kekasihnya datang pun ia sampai tak tau.

"kyu.. kau sedang apa ?" panggil kibum pada kyuhyun yang sedang mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"aku sedang sibuk hyung, jangan ganggu aku" ucap kyuhyun datar menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Wajah kyhyun saat ini terlihat begitu imut, lihatlah bagaimana cara ia mempautkan bibirnya, pipinya mengembung, mungkin ini lah yang membuat kbum jatuh hati pada kyuhyun.

Kibum berjalan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun, di peluknya kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"kau tak merindukanku kyu ..?" kibum mengecup bibir kyuhyun.

"tidak." Ucap kyuhyun, kyuhyun baru sadar akan perkataannya barusan

'dasar pabbo' batin kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mau membangkitkan sisi lain kekasihnya yang pervert tersebut. Ia buru-buru mengecup balik kibum.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya berniat mengecup singkat kibum, namun apa daya .. kibum malah memanfaatkan kesempataan itu dengan membalas kecupan kyuhyun begitu penuh nafsu, menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut kekasinya itu, mempererat pelukanya pada kyuhyun.

Setidaknya sudah 4 menit berlalu, namun kibum tak berniat menghentikan kecupan panasnya itu dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencubit lengan kekasihnya itu, mengisyaratkan agar melepaskan ciuman mereka. Seolah mengerti ,Kibum melepaskan ciuman nya dari kyuhyun.

"aahh .. " kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"hyung hentikan .. aahhhh." Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan desahanya untuk tak keluar, salahkan saja kibum yang sekarang mulai bergerelia mengecupi leher kyuhyun, memberikan kissmark di beberapa bagian. Di tambah saat ini tangan kibum mulai bertindak nakal dengan meremas bokong kyuhyun.

"aaahhh hyung hen.. ti.. kan.." kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kibum, tapi gagal.

Tangan Kibum yang semula meremas bokong milik kyuhyun, kini mulai menyelinap ke dalam selangkangan kyuhyun, mengelus – elus lembut junior kyuhyun yang masih terlindungi celana.

Dengan cekatan kibum membopong kyuhyun yang mulai terpedaya oleh sentuhanya tersebut ke ranjang king size miliknya, di tindihnya tubuh kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba, ia tak memberikan sedikit pun kesempatan bagi kyuhyun untuk melepaskan diri.

"aahh ... " erangan kyuhyun keluar saat tangan kibum mulai cekatan meremas junior mili kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun takut hilang kendali jika ia tak segera pergi dari situasi penuh birahi ini, ia tak mau melakukan hubungan badan dengan kibum, sungguh .. tak ada sedikit pun di benak kyuhyun untuk di gagahi oleh seorang namja, walaupun namja tersebut adalah kekasihnya.

Toh kyuhyun mau menjadi pacar kibum juga karna ancaman kibum yang akan membeberkan foto dirinya yang tengah mencontek saat ujian pada mr lee, dosen paling kiler di universitasnya. Mencontek sama dengan di keluarkan dari kampus dengan tidak hormat, itu adalah salah satu peraturan di kampusnya. Tentunya kyuhyun tak mau hal memalukan itu terjadi padanya.

tapi bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari dekapan kibum ? ...

BUKKK ... kyuhyun menendang keras junior kibum dengan tumitnya, seketika kibum terjatuh dari ranjang dan itu memberikan kesempatan bagi kyuhyun untuk pergi dari dekapan kibum.

"aww .. " teriak kyuhyun, memegang'i juniornya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru lari keluar dari kamar kibum, ia bergegas mengetikan password keamaanan untuk membuka pintu apartemen kibum.

TING, ... pintu terbuka dan kyuhyun lagsung berlari kencang sambil membawa sepatunya di tangan. Kyuhyun berfikir Tak ada waktu untuk memakai sepatu, jika ia memakai sepatu mungkin kibum sudah mengejarnya.

**^^kihyun**

"huh selamat lagi." Gumam kyuhyun sambil duduk di ayunan taman dekat asramanya.

Bukan kali ini saja kibum berusaha untuk menggagahinya, bukan .. ini adalah usaha kibum yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kyuhyun lebih pintar dari kibum, buktinya berkali-kali kibum mencoba, kyuhyun toh bisa melolos kan dirinya.

" you always be apart of me .." suara david cook terdengar mengalunkan lagu always be my baby .. yang merupakan ringtone handphone kyuhyun. Sang pemilik handphone hanya menatap datar layar ponselnya.

"kibum .." gumam kyuhyun. Ia segera menerima panggilan telephone tersebut, sebelum kibum terlalu marah terhadap ulahnya barusan.

"wae hyung ?" ucap kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"dimana kau sekarang." Ucap datar kibum dari seberang sana.

"taman." Jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"kembali ke apartment ku." Perintah kibum.

"ani." Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"kembali ke sini, kau harus ku hukum kyu ... " perintah kibum lagi pada kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja kyuhyun tak gentar menghadapi perintah setengah mengancam kibum.

"tapi kan aku tidak berbuat salah." Ucap kyuhyun dengan nada polos.

"akg .. begitu." Ucap kibum singkat.

Nada bicara kibum mengisyaratkan kemarahan yang terpendam, kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun hanya binggung harus berbuat apa, kembali ke apartment kibum berarti menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kibum, tak kembali ke sana sama dengan juga menggali kuburanya sendiri.

'SIAL ..' batin kyuhyun.

"kyu .. jika kau tak kembali ke sini dalam waktu 20 menit, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Kibum mematikan sambungan telephone nya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, meratapi nasibnya, kekasihnya itu benar-benar suka sekali mengacam hidupnya. Bukan hanya itu ia juga suka menyentuh tubuh kyuhyun, bahkan selalu ingin melakukan itu. Melakukan ... kalian tau maksud autor bukan ?

"aaaaaarrrrrhhh aku bisa gila" teriak kyuhyun, untung saja taman dalam keadaan sepi saat ini.

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ayunan, ia berjalan menuju kolam pasir di dekat jungkat jungkit, kalian tau apa yang membuat kyuhyun berjalan ke sana ? .. sebuah gundukan pasir yang membentuk sebuah istana, munggil memang, tidak terlalu besar. Dan dengan usilnya ia menendang nendang gundukan pasir yang membentuk sebuah istana tersebut menyalurkan segala kekesalanya.

"hey .. raksasa jangan menghancurkan istana ku." Terdengar Sebuah teriakan dari suatu sudut.

"siapa itu ?" kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ,ke depan dan kebelakang namun tak ada siapa pun.

"siaaapa ?." tanya kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai merasaka bulu kuduknya berdiri,

"jangan – jangan itu setan" gumam kyuhyun pelan. Ia bersiap untuk lari dari tempat itu, sebelum langkah kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

Kyuhyun jatuh di hadapan makhluk munggil berwarna hijau zambrut, tingginya tak lebih dari lengan kyuhyun. Wajahnya di tekuk marah .. benar—benar menakutkan.

"huaaaa seettttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Teriak kyuhyun. Sontak saja makhluk munggil tersebut memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan ranting pohon yang telah mengering.

"aku bukan SETAN." Jelas makhluk kecl tersebut.

"lalu kau ini apa ?." tanya kyuhyun gugup, masih dalam posisi tengkurap menghadap makhluk munggil di depannya itu.

"aku adalah pon-pon." Tutur makhluk munggil tersebut.

"pon-pon ? apa itu ?." makhluk munggil tersebut memukul kepala kyuhyun lagi.

"yak , kenapa kau terus menerus memukul kepala ku ..?" kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk menghadap makhluk munggil yang mengaku pon-pon itu, entahlah kyuhyun juga tak tau apa itu pon-pon.

"kau itu Jenis binatang langka ? tapi ,akg itu tidak mungkin. binatang tak mungkin bisa bicara dan memasang muka seram seperti mu saat ini" ucap kyuhyun kyuhyun.

"peri .. ? itu tidak mungkin. Dalam dongeng kan peri itu imut, lucu, nah kamu ..."

"aaaa ... aku tau kau pasti jenis Alien bukan .. ? muka mu sangat mendukung sekali pon-pon" lanjut kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala makhluk munggil di depannya itu.

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun barusan, makhluk munggil tersebut menaggis terisak-isak.

"kenapa kau menanggis pon-pon ?" tanya kyuhyun polos.

"huaaaaaaa kau raksasa yang jahat, bukan hanya menghancurkan istana buatan ku, kau juga bilang aku adalah alien, apa muka ku ini begitu jelek ?" teriak makhluk mungil itu lagi.

"ani, aku hanya bercanda pon-pon" kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan makhluk munggil tersebut agar berhenti menangis dan tentu saja berteriak.

"nama ku bukan pon-pon." Makhluk munggil tersebut berhenti menanggis.

"kau bilang tadi kau pon-pon."

"itu jenis ku, dasar raksasa pabbo."

"aku bukan raksasa makhluk kecil munggil, aku manusia dan nama ku adalah cho kyuhyun." ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum lebar.

"kau nampak manis cho kyuhyun –ssi , sungguh. "

"benarkah ? " kyuhyun tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang bagaikan biji timun.

"perkenalkan aku adalah po-pon, peri pembuat kue. Dan namaku kyungso panggil saja aku D.O " tutur makhluk munggil yang bernama D.O tersebut.

"panggil aku kyu saja , ne .." ucap kyuhyun.

"peri ? pembuat kue ? kau bisa memasak ? D.O ?" lanjut kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusiasnya.

"tentu saja, aku ini peri pembuat kue no 1 di kerajaan niponpon."

"huaaa kebetulan sekali, mau kah kau membantu ku D.O ?."

"apa yang harus ku bantu ?."

"aku tidak bisa memasak, masak air saja sampe gosong ..."

"sebentar lagi mothers days dan eomma meminta aku membuatkannya kue berbentuk keroro, bisakah kau membantu aku membuat kue." Rajuk kyuhyun bersemangat.

"tapi kenapa bentuknya keroro ?"

'Keroro ? apa lagi itu ?' batin D.O

"keroro itu alien yang bentuknya seperti kodok. Kau tau eomma dan aku sangat menyukai nya, kami sering menonton anime itu bersama – sama. " D.O amat tak mengerti dengan selera eomma kyuhyun. Bukankah semua wanita selalu menyukai sesuatu yang nampak manis, lucu ,imut atau bahkan mewah. Tapi ini ... ? kodok .. ?

"baikalah aku akan membantu mu, tapi ... ada syaratnya." D.O menyeringai.

"syarat ? apa syaratnya ? cepat katakan."

"kau harus mencium ku 10 menit sekali."

"MWO ..?" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"kalo tidak mau ya sudah." D.O membuang muka.

"baiklah aku mau. Tapi kalo kue nya sampai tidak enak , kau akan aku kuliti, arasso"

"ara." D.O mengangguk senang.

**^^kihyun**

LINE .. suara dari handphone kyuhyun berbunyi. Ia membuka handphone nya.

_6 menit lagi kyu.._

Kyuhyun baru sadar, bukankah tadi kibum menyuruhnya kembali ke apartmentnya. Ia bergegas memasukan handphone nya tersebut kembali ke kantung celana.

"kenapa kau panik begitu. Kyu ?" tanya D.O

"aku sedang dalam bahaya, kau tau .. aku memiliki kekasih yang tingkat ke pervertanya sudah menggunung, dia menyuruhku kembali ke apartmentnya. Huaaaaa ... tadi saja dia mencoba untuk menggagahiku." Curhat kyuhyun pada D.O

"ckckck ... " sepertinya dia sama seperti ku.

"MWO ..." kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan D.O

"kau tau , kenapa aku di sini .. ?."

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

"aku sedang mencari calon suami ku yang kabur dari kerajaan niponpon."

"kabur .. kenapa dia kabur ?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"dia tak mau aku ajak itu ... " ucap D.O cengengesan.

"weeeee ..." kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, kyuhyun tahu apa yang di maksud D.O dengan itu.

'TERYATA .. dia sama saja dengan KIBUM.' Batin kyuhyun nelangsa.

**^^kihyun**

Apartement kibum ...

Kibum sedang asik membaca modul kuliahnya _rekayasa perangkat lunak. _Sesosok makhluk munggil muncul dari dapurnya.

"kim kibum, aku lapar buatkan aku makanan."

"masaklah sendiri, di kulkas ada banyakbahan makanan bukankah kau bilang tadi, kau adalah peri pembuat kue. " jawab kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"aku tidak bisa melakukanya."

"apa kau hanya bisa membuat kue ?" kibum menghentikan acara membaca bukunya.

"tidak, aku benar benar tidak bisa masak." Jawab peri pembuat kue yang bernama suho itu.

"hahahahaha kau itu benar benar lucu"

"hentikan cengengesan mu itu bocah." Gertak suho pada kibum. Seketika kibum menghentikan tawa yang membahana barusan.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku sedang menunggu kyuhyun. Dia pasti juga lapar, aku akan memasakan kalian nanti, oke" kibum mengelus pipi suho.

"hentikan, kau itu sama saja dengan D.O, kalian sama." Teriak suho ketika kibum mengelus pipinya.

"D.O siapa itu ?" tanya kibum penasaran.

"dia adalah pembuat kue no 1 di kerajaan niponpon," jelas suho singkat.

"lantas apa hubungan mu dengan D.O ?"

"dia ... dia ... "

"kekasih mu ? tunangan mu ? suami mu ?" selidik kibum.

PLAKKK .. sebuah pukulan mendarat di lengan kibum, rasanya tak sakit. Percayalah. Yang lebih menyakitkan itu adalah tendangan kyuhyun pada juniornya tadi. XD

"suami kau bilang ? aku itu seme kau tau. SEME"

"lalu .. , kau bisa ceritakan kisah mu. Jika kau mau, tentunya?" kibum memasang wajah datar

"sebenarnya alasan ku kabur dari kerajaan niponpon adalah karena dia, oleh D.O . Dia adalah pon-pon yang manis , imut dan lucu seperti kekasihmu tadi yang buru-buru kabur saat kau mau ... " suho tak melanjutkan bicaranya.

"ck, kau melihatnya ? bukankah tadi sudah kubilang jangan keluar dari lemari sepatu. Sudahlah lanjutkan cerita mu" ucap kibum.

"di kerajaan niponpon setiap tahun selalu di adakan kompetisi bagi pon-pon yang masih lajang untuk mencari pembuat kue terbaik, setiap pemenang kompetisi itu boleh meminta pon-pon lain yang masih lajang untuk menikah dengan nya, dan sialnya tahun ini kompetisi itu di menangkan oleh D.O ." Suho menghela nafas.

"bukankah kau bilang D.O itu manis , imut dan lucu seperti kyuhyun ? lantas kenapa kau malah kabur ?"

"dia itu memang manis , imut dan lucu seperti kyuhyun kekasihmu itu, tapi dia juga sangat pervert sama seperti mu. "

"hahahaha .. aku bukan pervert, aku hanya ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Kau tahu maksud ku bukan ?"

"aku tak tau maksud mu, " suho memalingkan wajahnya dari kibum.

"kau itu beruntung suho, sebagai sesama seme aku akan memberitahu mu. Memiliki kekasih yang agresif dan pervert itu menyengkan bahkan aku mengingkan kyuhyun seperti itu, dan ketahuilah kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak bisa masak, aku lah yang harus senantiasa memasak untuknya."

TING ... curhatan kibum terpotong karna suara pintu yang terbuka.

**^^kihyun**

Kyuhyun berjalan malas masuk ke dalam apartment kibum, di ikuti sosok munggil di belakangnya.

"ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit dari waktu aku berikan pada mu kyu.." sambut kibum yang berdiri tepat di depan ruang tamu.

"kau tentu tahu , apa hukuman mu bukan ..." lanjut kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan kibum.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun , memeluk namja itu , dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kyuhyun.

"annyong haseo kibum –ssi " ucap sesosok makhluk munggil dari belakang kyuhyun.

"pon-pon " kibum kaget.

**To be continue ...**

**So la la la di da di .. gimana ceritanya ? pada maksud gak ?  
>ff ini buat <strong>EvaKyuLove**yang telah memesan ff genre fantasy.**

**Nai tadinya mau nglanjutin jerat sang directur , tapi gak kuat ngetik nc nya .. -,-**

**Nglanjutin one reasons juga baru dapet 2 halaman. Jadinya bikin ini.**

**Semoga reader pada suka ne .. ^^**

**Cukup sekian dan wassalam.**

**Make a riview ok ..**

**pye pye ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN – SEQUEL TRAGEDY KAOS KAKI KYUHYUN.**

Disclaimer : para tokoh adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan tentunya orang tua mereka, nai hanya pinjam nama saja. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya, karna apa ? karna saya yang membuatnya.

Warning : ini boys love pastinya. Banyak TYPO bergentayangan. Dan Iya ceritanya gak begitu panjang. Dan mungkin FANTASI nya gagal -,-

Pair : kibum x kyuhyun

Cast Pendukung : suho x kyungsoo

Rate : T+

Chapter : 2/?

**PON-PON**

Present by : **NaiHyun^^**

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

**_Melakukan itu .. aku akan melakukanya._**

**_Tapi bisakah kau biarkan aku jatuh cinta kepadamu terlebih dahulu ?_**

**_^^Pon - Pon_**

_Kyuhyun berjalan malas masuk ke dalam apartment kibum, di ikuti sosok munggil di belakangnya._

_"__ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit dari waktu aku berikan pada mu kyu.." sambut kibum yang berdiri tepat di depan ruang tamu._

_"__kau tentu tahu , apa hukuman mu bukan ..." lanjut kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan kibum._

_Kibum berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun , memeluk namja itu , dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kyuhyun._

_"__annyong haseo kibum –ssi " ucap sesosok makhluk munggil dari belakang kyuhyun._

_"__pon-pon " kibum kaget. _

**^^Pon - Pon **

Kibum melepaskan pelukanya pada kyuhyun dan beralih menatap makhluk kecil yang ada di sampingnya kini. Kibum Memutar tubuhnya mengahadap samping dan menurunkan tubuhnya, ia jongkok di hadapan makhluk kecil di depanya itu.

Kyungso memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan. Di tatapnya lekat wajah namja itu.

'dia tidak terlalu jelek, tapi sepertinya dia itu menjebalkan' batin do dalam hati.

"kau pon-pon kan ?" kibum seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"ne, kibum –ssi" kyungso menganggukan kepalanya.

"tapi bagaimana kau tahu mengenai ku kibum –ssi ,tapi bagaimana bisa ?" lanjut kyungso heran.

"dari mana aku tahu itu tidak penting , siapa namamu ?" tanya kibum.

"kyungso, tapi jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Nama itu sangat tidak keren, arasso ?. panggil aku DO, ne."

Cup .. sebuah kecupan melayang di pipi kibum.

"yak , apa yang kau lakukan. " kibum mengusap – usap pipinya.

"aku kan hanya memberikan salam perkenalan"

Plak .. kibum mendaratkan pukulan di atas kepala DO.

"huaaa kau jahat, kenapa kau memukulku. Hisk hiks … kyuhyun –ah kibum jahat padaku"

"aku tidak berbuat apa-apa"

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah kedua orang di depanya itu hanya berjalan berlalu melalui mereka. ia lebih memilih pergi mengambil minum, di dapur. Dari pada harus melihat pertengkaran konyol kedua nya.

Kibum lagi –lagi memukul kepala do ketika kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

"huaaa … kyuhyun –ah tolong aku" rengek do meminta pertolongan kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun malah tak menanggapinya.

Eits .. baru beberapa langkah kyuhyun berjalan ia melihat sebuah bayangan kecil.

'apa itu ? ' kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik kursi. Ia berjalan mengendap- endap menuju belakang kursi.

**^^Pon - Pon**

"huaa .. " kyuhyun berteriak kencang. kibum dan kyungso yang mendengar teriakan itu menghentikan acara pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"kau kenapa kyu ?" tanya kibum khawatir. Kyungso yang penasaran langsung berlari menuju tempat kyuhyun berdiri. Di lihatnya apa yang membuat kyuhyun berteriak …

"SUHO hyung …" kyungso membulatkan matanya , ia tak percaya apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama kyungso langsung menerkam suho hingga suho dan dirinya terjatuh di lantai. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan yang amat tak pantas, Saat ini posisi kyungso berada di atas suho. Do mengeliat – liat sambil sesekali mengecup 'i suho.

Suho mengeliat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari do namun gagal, kyuhyun yang jengah melihat adegan di depanya itu langsung turun tangan. Jangan sampai kibum jadi terinspirasi setelah melihat adegan antara do dan suho itu _fikir kyuhyun_.

"yak do apa yang kau lakukan ? hentikan." Kyuhyun mengangkat paksa tubuh do dari atas tubuh suho. Butuh perlawanan dan tenaga yang luar biasa banyak. Padahal hanya untuk menjauhkan do dan kyungsoo.

"hueee kyuhyun kenapa kau jahat padaku, ayo turunkan aku hueee." rengek do pada kyuhyun.

"ck.. tidak akan." Kyuhyun melototi do. Tapi do tak bergeming, wajah kyuhyun itu terlalu manis untuk membuatnya takut.

"huee .. suho hyung hiks hiks .." Lagi lagi do merenggek namun kali ini di tambah air mata buaya nya.

**^^Naihyun**

Suho yang terbebas dari do langsung berlindung di balik tubuh kibum.

"kyu sudah turun kan saja do, kasian kan. Dan kau kenapa kau sembunyi di balik tubuhku ?" ucap kibum menengahi suasana.

"NO." kyuhyun geleng –geleng.

Saat kyuhyun lengah tersebut, do langsung menggigit lengan kyuhyun. Sontak kyuhyun menjatuhkan makhluk kecil tersebut.

"aww." Jerit kyuhyun.

"suho hyung …" do berlari ke arah kibum.

Kibum sontak menangkap tubuh suho yang sedari tadi di belakangnya dan menyerahkan suho pada do.

CLING .. keluar sebuah tali transparan yang langsung mengikat tubuh suho.

"yak kyungso kenapa kau melakukan ini. lepaskan. Kibum tolong aku." Ucap suho panic mendapati do yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

**^^Pon-Pon**

"sudah ku bilang HENTIKAN." Teriak kyuhyun. Ketiga nya lalu menatap shock ke arah kyuhyun. Baru kali ini kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi marah yang mengebu – ngebu. Bahkan wajah manisnya kini tak lagi terlihat manis.

GLUB .. ketiganya menelan ludah. Do memasang wajah sedih. Suho yang menundukan kepalanya. Dan kibum yang menarik nafas nya berulang – ulang kali.

"KAU SETAN KECIL berhenti berbuat aneh aneh pada teman mu itu. , DAN KAU kibum kenapa kau malah membantu setan kecil ini hah ?"

"hueee .. kyunie kau jahat, masa aku di bilang setan ? hueeee …" tangis do.

"kyu, aku tidak membantunya. Justru aku membantu suho agar dia tidak aku injak, kan bahaya berdiri di belakang orang yang lebih tinggi." Kibum mengelak.

"kibum jahat, KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MEMBANTUNYA KAN. Hueee sekarang bantu aku melepaskan ikatan ini." Ucap suho. Sengaja menambah buruk suasana.

"hanya aku yang tau kunci mantra pelepas tali itu." do berucap pelan.

"KALAU begitu cepat lepaskan." Pinta suho.

Do hanya mengeleng. "kenapa aku harus melepaskan mu, menemukanmu saja sulit."

"DIAM." Kyuhyun lagi – lagi berteriak.

"hueeeeeeeeeeeee … kyu jangan membuat ku takut, kyuhyun jahat hiks hiks." Tangis do seketika pecah ketika mendengar kyuhyun berteriak.

Walaupun kyuhyun suka seenaknya sendiri, jahil, bahkan suka marah – marah tanpa sebab. Tapi ia selalu tak tega jika melihat seseorang menanggis berkali – kali di hadapanya.

CUP .. kyuhyun mengecup pipi do.

"maafkan aku ya, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin kau tidak berbuat aneh – aneh pada teman mu itu."

CUP .. do membalas ciuman kyuhyun.

"aku mengerti, maafkan aku kyu, aku janji tidak akan berbuat aneh – aneh di depan mu, tapi dia harus tetap aku ikat, aku harus membawanya pulang. Suho hyung harus menikahiku. Nah sekarang ayo kita buat kue." Tutur do panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun dan do lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju dapur.

"hyung, jangan mencoba kabur. Aku mencintaimu"

**muach. **Do memberikan ciuman dari jauh.

Suho dan kibum hanya bisa membisu melihat adegan di depannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, suho sangat ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, _do tidak akan melakukan apapun pada nya di depan kyuhyun, _nah jika do ada di belakang kyuhyun, itu berarti …

'HUAAAAAAA …. AKU BISA KEHILANGAN KEPERJAKAANKU' batin suho dalam hati.

Kibum terlihat sebal ,sedari tadi melihat kyuhyun memperlakukan do begitu lembut bahkan mengecup setan kecil itu.

'pantas saja, si suho melarikan diri darinya. Dia memang sangat menakutkan, pintar sekali dia berpura –pura. Ck," batin kibum dalam hati.

**^^Pon-Pon**

55 menit berlalu.

Kibum melanjutkan acara baca bukunya yang sempat terganggu, dengan suho yang berada di sebelahnya.

"bum .. bum .. kibum." Bisik suho pelan agar do tak mendengarnya.

"hm …" gumam kibum sebagai jawaban.

"bum .. aku lapar."

"huahahaha" kibum tertawa keras. Hingga membuat kyuhyun dan do menghentikan acara mereka membuat kue sejenak.

"hyung, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu ?" tanya kyuhyun.

"tidak apa – apa. Kalian sudah selesai belum membuat kue nya ?" jawab kibum.

"sudah 95 %. tinggal di tambah ucapan." Ucap do.

Kibum menutup buku bacaanya, dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan.

"kau tidak lapar kyu." Tanya kibum sambil mengecup singkat kyuhyun.

"hyung, berhenti menciumi ku." Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya.

Kibum menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun barusan dengan dengkusan kesal, dari tadi dia melihat kyuhyun menciumi do, dan do balas menciumnya. Dan ketika ia mencium kyuhyun, namja yang ia cintai itu tak mau di cium nya.

_'aissh.' _Kibum lantas langsung memasak untuk mereka.

'awas saja kau nanti kyu.' Batin kibum dalam hati.

Suho yang melihat kyuhyun memarahi kibum tersenyum geli.

**^^Pon-Pon**

Butuh setidaknya banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi kyuhyun, kibum hampir habis kesabaran ketika kyuhyun selalu menolak ajakanya untuk _itu. _Sangat menyebalkan, bahkan kibum hampir kehabisan akal. Bagaimana cara merayu kyuhyun untuk melakukanya. Atau mungkin lebih baik ia paksa kyuhyun sekali lagi ?

"hueee … kuenya terlihat begitu lezat. Kau memang pandai membuat kue do, Benarkan hyung ?" ucap kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya menoleh dan tak menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"hyung.." kibum masih saja diam.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti setan apa yang barusan memasuki kibum sehingga namja di sampingnya itu diam, dan tak menanggapi apapun yang di katakana kyuhyun. Ini aneh, perasaan yang di rasakan oleh kyuhyun saat ini. baru kali ini kibum bersikap tak peduli pada kyuhyun.

"hyung. Kau marah ?" kyuhyun memeluk kibum dari belakang.

"marah ? ." Kibum membalikan wajahnya mengadap kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas lalu melepaskanya.

"aku akan kerumah eomma setelah ini ya ?"

"aku ikut. Kenapa ? gak boleh ?" kyuhyun mengelangkan kepalanya saat kibum ingin ikut.

"bukan begitu. Nanti siapa yang akan menjaga 2 makhluk astral itu ?"

"kami bisa menjaga diri kyu, tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga suho hyung." Do memotong pembicaraan antara kyuhyun dan kibum. Tak tersinggung sedikitpun ketika kyuhyun menyebut dirinya dan suho sebagai makhluk _astral._ Suho hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala, karna mulut nya kini tengah di penuh sesaki oleh makanan yang di suapkan do kepadanya.

"ani, kalian tak boleh hanya berduan. Nanti ada setan diantara kalian." Kyuhyun ngotot tak mau membiarkan do dan suho berduan.

"kyu, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam –macam , percayalah. Nah sekarang lebih baik kita siap2. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita bawa menemui eomma. Jja." Kibum tersenyum nakal ke arah DO.

**^^Pon-Pon**

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti permintaan kibum dengan meninggalkan kedua peri kue itu berduaan di apartmen milik kibum.

Dan disinilah ia berada, di dalam mobil kibum menuju rumahnya yang berada di daerah busan.

"hyung, apa ini ide yang bagus dengan meninggalkan mereka di apartment mu ? apa sebaiknya kita putar balik dan membawa mereka ikut kita ke rumah eomma ?"

"tidak perlu." Jawab kibum singkat.

"tapi bagaimana kalo mereka melakukan _itu_. ?"

"biarkan saja."

**PLAK .. **sebuah pukulan mendarat di lengan kibum.

"kau mau membiarkan do melakukan sesukanya pada suho ?"

"niatku baik kyu, aku hanya ingin suho belajar menjadi seme yang baik." Setelah menyelesaikan perkataanya, Kibum tersenyum nakal pada kyuhyun.

"dasar mesum."

**^^Pon-Pon**

Pulang kerumahnya dengan membawa kibum bukanlah ide yang bagus rupanya, orang tua kyuhyun dan orang tuanya teryata adalah rekan bisnis. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sesampainya di rumahnya ia bertemu dengan orang tua kibum. _Arghhhh … gimana caranya nglepasin diri dari kibum kalo gini ceritanya ?_

Kyuhyun menenggok kesamping kanan nya, melihat kibum yang sedang menyopir mobil dalam perjalananya pulang setelah berkunjung ke rumahnya terlihat sangat gembira. Entah kenapa.

_dari sisi yang lain._

Kibum sedang bersenandung suka hati karna hubungannya dengan kyuhyun telah di ketahui oleh kedua orang tua masing – masing. Dengan jalan seperti ini, ia akan dengan mudah untuk menikahi namja yang ada di sampingnya itu. Tidak sia – sia ia menemani kyuhyun untuk merayakan hari ibu di rumah keluarga cho. Kebetulan yang sangat menarik.

_Tapi bukankah kebetulan itu tidak ada._

_Bukankah semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah kehendak tuhan ?_

_Entahlah. _

**_Sesampainya di apartment milik kibum._**

"hueeeeeeeeeeee .. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.?" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang.

Do memasang tampang tak berdosanya pada kyuhyun.

"kenapa kyu ?" kibum muncul dari belakang kyuhyun.

"benarkan kata – kata ku. Kita tidak seharusnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Do sangat berbahaya untuk suho, hyung. Lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan di ruang tamu ini."

kyuhyun mengambil nafas perlahan.

"aku tak melakukan apa – apa. Justru suho hyunglah mengajak ku berbuat seperti ini kyunnie. Hisk." Bela do.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas kibum saja sudah tau bahwa do itu hanya berakting.

"benarkah apa yang di katakan do , suho ?" tanya kyuhyun pada suho.

Suho mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari kyuhyun.

"wah kemajuaaaan." Kibum menyengir tak jelas.

"tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salah ku. Setelah aku makan, tubuhku terasa amat kepanasan. Dan aku tiba – tiba ingin melakukan _itu._"

"DO. Kau masukan apa dalam makanan suho ?" kyuhyun berteriak sekali lagi.

"hanya sedikit obat pe-rang-sang" do nyengir sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Yang sontak mendapat tatapan membunuh dari kyuhyun.

"sudahlah kyu." Kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun masuk dalam kamarnya. Setelah melihat kyuhyun masuk dalam kamar bersama kibum, do langsung _menyerang suho _agar mau memasukan lagi _milik suho _pada _…. Miliknya._

"let's play again." Do menyeringai.

**^^Pon-Pon**

"kenapa kau mengajak ku ke kamar mu hyung ?" tanya kuhyun was –was.

"bukankah nantinya ini juga akan menjadi kamar milikmu kyu ?"

Kyuhyun diam.

"apa maksudmu. ?"

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah sepasang cincin dari saku celana nya.

"EH .." kyuhyn terkejut.

"will you marry me ?" kibum memakaikan salah satu cincin kedalam jari manis kyuhyun. Lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir manis kyuhyun.

"so –" kibum mengecup lagi bibir kyuhyun, ketika namja itu ingin menolak lamaran yang kibum berikan.

"setelah kita wisuda. Kita akan membahas lebih lanjut rencana pernikahan kita. Dengan begitu Aku Masih memiliki waktu setaun untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

"hyung-" lagi lagi kyuhyun di cegah kibum untuk berbicara.

"kau milik ku, titik." Tegas kibum, sambil membawa kyuhyun kedalam dekapnya. Tangan kibum mulai berulah nakal dengan mengusap daerah privasi kyuhyun.

"AISSH." Kibum berteriak kecil.

"jangan mulai mesum !" kyuhyun mendelik pada kibum.

"kan aku cuman mau mencicilnya. Kau juga mau mencicilnya bukan kyu." Kibum tersenyum nakal pada kyuhyun.

"aku hanya mau melakukanya setelah menikah. Titik."

"kalau begitu kita harus menikah secepatnya. Gimana kalo minggu depan ?. tanpa penolakan, TITIK." Kibum mempererat pelukan nya pada kyuhyun.

"MWO ?"

_'Mau tak mau … suka tak suka , kau harus jadi milik ku. TITIK.'_

**_END_**

**_Maaf lama update, nai lupa wkwkwkwk_**

**_Ini file udah jadi sejak tahun baru padahal._**

**_Maklum ya, nai lagi magang soalnya._**

**_Banyak kerjaaan._**

**_Terima kasih pada yang kmren riview dan minta lanjut._**

**_Okay sekian dari saya._**

**_Peluk dan cium dari nai ^^_**


End file.
